1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic programming method and device for creating multi-path programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
To create a multi-path machining program that provides the shortest machining time, the operator should perform complicated calculation to determine the following three items:
(1) paths that perform machining processes in the shortest machining time;
(2) machining process orders that provide the shortest machining time; and
(3) machining processes to be simultaneously performed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-086040 discloses a technique for creating programs for a multi-path machine tool by automatically creating information of (1) a path workable for each of the machining processes, (2) a machining process order in each path, and (3) an inter-path waiting order, on the basis of information of workable tools in each path, workpiece information for each machining process, and a path priority decision rule. This technique, however, cannot create a program that provides the shortest machining time.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-068448 discloses a technique for enabling simultaneous machining by determining the machining order that provides the shortest machining time and automatically adjusting the cutting-in amount in the machining processes that cannot be simultaneously performed. In this technique, however, the order of machining processes and the paths performing the machining processes are predetermined and cannot be automatically determined. Furthermore, this technique only determines a combination of simultaneously performed machining processes that provides the shortest machining time and cannot change the order of machining processes or change the working paths. This technique also has a problem that a machining program that provides the shortest machining time should be searched for through a trial-and-error process of changing the order and calculating the machining time each time.